Angelegenheit
by Layhla
Summary: Eine Begenung endet oft anders als erwartet. meinst du... (HPDM) pre-slash


Eigentlich sollte ich Geo lernen. Das ist dabei rausgekommen. Die Personen gehören nicht mir und ich verwende sie auch nicht zu irgendwelchem finanziellen Nutzen.  
  
Angelegenheit  
  
Warum er das getan hatte wusste er bis heute nicht. Nein. Auch würde er es morgen nicht wissen. Eigentlich war es auch ganz egal. Ein neuer Tag, ein neues Glück. Potter hatte immer Glück. Und das hasste er an ihm.  
  
Einem Malfoy war es verpönt Glück zu haben. Seinem Schlag war irgendwie alles verboten, was gut war. Und schön. Doch schön waren sie alle. Die Malfoys.  
  
Sein Vater, seine Mutter, seine tote Schwester. Ja, der Grabstein selbst war von totenreicher Schönheit. Allein auf dem Hügel lag sie. Keine Blumen, keine Inschrift. Selbst die Messe hatte sie verweigert. Den letzten Wunsch einer Sterbenden solle man respektieren.  
  
Pah, spöttisch zog er an der Zigarette. Selbst das schien zur Seltenheit zu werden. Der Krieg kam näher. Voldemort war es schon. Doch ihn interessierte das nicht. Zum Schein vielleicht. Ja, so tun als ob ist am Einfachsten. Ein Malfoy dient keinem. Nur sich selbst.  
  
So hatte es auch Potter getan. Er liebte seinen Feind. Die Erkenntnis war erschütternd. Entsprach leider jeglicher Wahrheit. Jedoch sich es selbst einzugestehen War wohl die größte Hürde, die er zu überwinden hatte. Gefühle. Einem Malfoy war es verboten zu lieben. Pah. Langsam stand er auf. Ging zum Fenster. Die Finsternis hatte selbst vor seinem Anwesen nicht halt gemacht.  
  
Lange Schatten fielen von den alten Steinmauern herab. Der Wald wirkte bedrohlich. Ja, eigentlich schien alles wie immer. Wieder zog er an dem Glimmstengel. Die Glut, der einzig farbige Punkt im Raum.  
  
Selbst die noch so hohen Fenster spendeten nicht viel Licht. Wie auch. Es war nacht. Die beste Zeit. Bald würde es soweit sein. Seufzend trat er vor dem Fenster weg. Hielt die Luft an. Beethovens neunte. Die Töne drangen langsam an sein Ohr.  
  
Sein Vater war zurück. Von wo auch immer. Irgendein sinnloses Treffen mit dem Lord. Wenn die wüssten. Schlammblütermusik. Jene, die er aus tiefstem Herzen verachtete. Nun, komme was wolle. Dann ging er zum Kamin, warf die Kippe ins Feuer.  
  
Der Wind heulte. Die knorrigen Bäume schlugen aus. Ein Kampf mit den Elementen. Wer wohl siegreich sein wird. Mit schwarzer Kutte stand er neben der alten Eiche. Heute war der viertes des Monats. Stichtag. Seiner. Die schwarzen Haare standen wirr in seinem Gesicht. Von Wind vielleicht. Er könnte fragen.  
  
Lumos.  
  
Sein Stab erhellte die Waldlichtung. Ein Geräusch schreckte ihn auf. Er leuchtete in die dortige Richtung.  
  
Nichts. Nur ein Baum. Und Bäume können nicht sprechen. Zumindest nicht diese. Zu gewöhnlich. Ungeduldig trat der Betuchte von einem Bein auf das andere.  
  
Wo bleibt er nur. Verdammt.  
  
Da, wieder blickte er irritiert nach links. Er hörte ein Rascheln. Hielt gespannt den Atem an. Spürte die Angst, die näher zu kommen schien. Seine Hände wurden heiß. Ein Wald. Nur ein verdammter Wald. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand über den Mund. Zog ihn nach hinten. Hast ging er zum Gegenangriff über.  
  
Die andere verhindert dies. Er, einen anderen Körper an seinem. Was zum.nuschelte er in den schwarzen Handschuh, den sein Hintermann trägt. Leder, schwarzes. Natürlich. Mal.Malfoy. Sowas, der große Harry Potter zittert wie ein flennendes Weib. Harry spürte das boshafte Grinsen in seinem Nacken. Atmete tief durch.  
  
Du bist spät.  
  
Musste noch ein paar Dinge erledigen.  
  
So, so. in paar Dinge.  
  
Private Angelegenheiten, du verstehst.  
  
Damit war die Sache gegessen. Die Malfoy Angelegenheit. Geschäfte hatten Vorrang. Vor allem. Selbst vor ihm. Und er schien sich seiner Sache wohl doch nicht mehr so ganz sicher.  
  
Klassik drang an sein Ohr. Malfoy lief ein paar Schritte vor ihm. Nicht zu schnell. Dass er gerade so nachkam. Ein paar mal drehte der Blonde sich um. Vielleicht um Gewissheit zu kriegen. Oder jene zu behalten. Die sie sich so mühsam erarbeitet hatten.  
  
Die Musik wurde lauter. Beethovens Siebte. Das Crescendo schien ihn zu durchbohren.  
  
Wir sind da.  
  
Wieder blieb er stehen. Die Hand deutete auf ein schwarzes Tor. Buche. Nicht sehr modern.  
  
Aber, ein solltest du noch wissen.  
  
Was ?  
  
Harry schob sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Das  
  
Langsam kam er auf ihn zu. Immer näher. Gleichzeitig stolperte sein Gegenüber nach hinten. Bis er an die Mauer stieß.  
  
Was, Malfoy  
  
Jener Angesprochene war jetzt ganz nah. Wieder spürte er den Atem. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Dreh deinem Feind niemals den Rücken zu. Das hatte sein Patenonkel, möge er in Frieden ruhen, einmal während eines seltenen lichten Moments gesagt. Ein guter Rat. Potter verfluchte sich innerlich. Sich und die ganze Zauberwelt.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit schien Malfoy seine Gesichtszüge einzustudieren. Von rechts nach links. Stirn, Nase, Kinn. Weißt du Potter, was ich wirklich an dir mag? Seine ausgestreckten Arme zwangen Harry in ein Gefängnis. Die Wand, er und Malfoy.  
  
Du wirst es mir sicher gleich sagen  
  
Nein  
  
Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
  
Aber zeigen.  
  
Und damit landeten seine Lippen auf die von Harrys. Dieser war, zu perplex, nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Schritt zu tun. Der Slytherin schien ihm seine Kraft aus dem Körper zu saugen. Mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich.  
  
Dann brach der andere ab. Ließ den Gryffindor, dessen Mund noch immer dieselbe Form wie im Augenblick davor hatte, sprichwörtlich im Regen stehen.  
  
Wie aus einer Trance erwacht öffnete der Geküsste seine Augen. Roch den Geschmack des anderen. Aber auch ein Kribbeln, mehr als 1000 Ameisenhügel. Und ein Flattern. Würde er nicht an einer Mauer lehnen, wäre er wohl gefallen.  
  
Kommst jetzt.  
  
Als sei nichts gewesen zog der Blonde einen Schlüssel aus dem Umhang.  
  
Aber.  
  
Potter, nicht einschlafen.  
  
Somit verstummte der letzte Schlag der Toccata. Einfach so. Und Harrys Herz ebenso. Als er den langen Gang betrat.  
  
Ja, eins musst du noch wissen, Potter.  
  
Dass es kein zurück mehr gibt.  
  
Flüsterte die Dunkelheit.  
  
E N D E? 


End file.
